


Blue Christmas

by HobbitLife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad case of the blues, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sad!Bilbo, awesome Thorin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitLife/pseuds/HobbitLife
Summary: This was going to be Bilbo’s first Christmas with Thorin. First boyfriend, first holiday together...this was going to be so amazing and wonderful! Well, it would be if it wasn’t also the first Christmas he’d spend without his parents.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah stupid title but honestly that was the best I could think of. This is based off of feelings I’ve had myself around the holiday season. I don’t know what inspired me to write this but I did anyway. Hope you enjoy!

Bilbo sat down heavily on his dark brown couch after finally finishing the last batch of cookies. It took about two hours but his famous chocolate chip cookies were done and cooling off on his countertop. He had promised Thorin and his nephews that he’d have them ready for the party and a Baggins was always good to his word. 

Ah Thorin. 

Funny how things just happen. Like how he and Thorin just happened to have met on the day that Bilbo had started his first day at Erebor Industries, a small yet powerful newspaper company. He had been hired as the new advice columnist known as ‘The Burglar’ (why that title he still didn’t know) and Thorin had just walked into the room where he and his hiring manager Balin were talking. He couldn’t say it was love at first sight but there was a sort of connection between them. 

It it started off small. Small as in barely exchanged words aside from formal greetings and pleasantries for a few weeks. Until Thorin made the move to put a single rose on his desk, this beautiful flower just laying across his desktop. Bilbo almost knew immediately who it was from based off of the redness of Thorin’s face when he approached him. 

‘If you wanted to ask me out, you could have just asked,’ Bilbo winked, surprised at his own boldness. Thorin just smiled and laughed before agreeing to a dinner date then to the movies then to his house where they had....a wonderful time learning more about each other. In more ways than one. 

Bilbo smiled fondly at the memories that poured into his head. His first date where he had caught Thorin fiddling with his tie. The first time they kissed and how he secretly loved the beard scratching his face. And the one time he had met his nephews, five year old Fíli and three year old Kíli after Thorin practically begged for his help. One trip to the ice cream shop and forty minutes into The Lion King, he had two sleeping children and one snoring man. 

And now he had a new memory to add: their first Christmas. 

They were going to have a great time with Thorin’s sister Dis. She had invited them to their annual family party. All of their cousins were attending including Balin and Dwalin. As well as Bilbo’s fellow coworkers/friends Bofur, Ori, and Nori. 

The first of many things this Christmas. 

Including his first Christmas without his parents. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. His beloved mother and father wouldn’t be with him this year. And all because of a drunk driver who was too prideful to order a cab. 

Belladonna and Bungo Baggins were considered to be two star crossed lovers ever since they were teenagers. Raising a son in their home in Bag End, a small county in the Shire, and managing to stay married for over 20 years was seen as an incredible feet to accomplish. He loved them dearly and they absolutely adored their son. 

Which was why this Christmas was so hard to get by. 

If it wasn’t for Thorin, then...

**ding dong!**

_Oh! That must be him!_ Bilbo excitedly got up from his couch and almost ran to his green apartment door. And on the other side stood his boyfriend, as handsome as ever. Especially in his dark navy sweater and black pants with matching shoes. And that long black and white peppered hair of his streaming down his shoulders...

“-bo?”

Bilbo has to blink a few times to snap out of his haze only to realize Thorin had spoken. 

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” 

Thorin chuckled deeply. “I said hello. Twice.”

Bilbo had to use all of his willpower to not go red. “Oh. Well, please. Come in.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Thorin cheekily replied as he walked inside his partner’s apartment. With a kiss on the cheek, Thorin walked into the main room as Bilbo closed his door chuckling. 

The apartment itself was a modest place to live. It wasn’t huge enough to be considered a studio but small enough to make a decent living in. From what Bilbo had told him, his father had used to live in the complex called Bree Buildings and was friends with the owner Bard. Who gave them a good deal on his apartment in exchange for Belladonna’s homemade banana bread.

“Are you almost ready?” Thorin asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Just about,” Bilbo called out from the kitchen. “Just have to cover the plate then change and then we’ll go.”  

“Ok. Still think we should just skip the party. We could have a merry Christmas without going to see my sister.”

”Um no,” Bilbo poked his head from the archway that connected the living room to the kitchen. “It’s a family event and I promised your sister I’d be there with my cookies. And I’m not one to disappoint.”

”But we could have plenty of fun here,” Thorin winked. 

“Your version of fun is watching the ‘Fast and Furious’ movies and eating Thai while snuggling on the couch.”

”Or watching the movie in the bedroom. And then a few other things.”

Bilbo giggled. “No. Now behave and I’ll make sure going will be worth it.” Now it was his turn to wink as he turned back and returned to wrapping his cookies with tinfoil. 

Thorin smiles and leaned back into the cushions. “That’s my Bo.”

The world stopped on its heals as the words repeated in Bilbo’s head. _That’s my Bo._

_“That’s my Bo!” Belladonna cheered as her son scored at his first soccer tournament when he was eight._

_**Stop it** _

_“That’s my Bo!” Bungo had yelled as he walked up to the podium to receive his high school diploma._

_**Please stop** _

_“That’s my Bo,” Belladonna softly mumbled into Bilbo’s hair as they hugged. “I know that the world isn’t fair but no matter what may happen next, we will always love you. And we’ll never leave you. Never ever.”_

Bilbocouldn’t move as the memories flooded his mind. As well as tears clouded his eyesight until they finally poured down his face. It went from a simple cry to full blown sobbing. He knew it had shifted because Thorin had ran into the kitchen with a panicked look on his face. 

“Bilbo! What’s wrong?!” 

He couldn’t even answer, the pain inside was too strong. It demanded to be released, it had to come out, propriety be damned. Bilbo felt himself being gently lowered to the ground until he was in a sitting position. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his shoulders, face in his curly blonde hair as he shushed him quietly. 

“It’s alright Bilbo. It’s fine. Shhhhh. What’s going on in that head of yours hm?” Thorin softly asked. 

“I...They never should have left that night. I just want them back.” He spoke in a voice that made Thorin’s heart crack in half. “It’s so hard to hold this all in. Everything reminds me of my mom and dad. It’s just not fair.”

”Oh Bilbo,” Thorin kissed his forehead before getting up onto his feet and lifted Bilbo onto his. Slowly, they walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Or rather, Bilbo snuggled his face into Thorin’s chest crinkling the shirt as he did. The older man understood that this was a time of over needed comfort. He didn’t get the chance to know Bilbo’s parents but from what he had learned through stories and pictures, the world had lost two amazing lives that were taken too soon. 

Bilbo continued sobbing into his boyfriend’s chest, feeling his back being rubbed by large rough hands. He felt so embarrassed for breaking down like this in front of Thorin but he was so far gone in his sadness that he just didn’t care. 

“Bilbo? It’s alright my love,” Thorin said. 

“No it’s not,” he shook his head. “They’re gone and they’re never coming back. And all because they were driving to come visit me.”

”It’s the drunk driver’s fault for getting behind the wheel in the first place. Your parents had nothing to do with the accident. Look at me,” Thorin gently placed his hands on both sides of Bilbo’s face and leaned his head up until their eyes met. “You has nothing to do with what happened. It was an accident. Nobody could have predicted their deaths.”

”It still hurts,” the shorter man replied. 

“I don’t expect it to stop hurting,” Thorin said. “Listen to me: the pain will never go away but it will get better. Time is the best medicine. There will be days where you can go about with a smile on your face when they enter your thoughts. And there will be days when you have to break down and cry. But it’s going to get better Bilbo. Please don’t blame yourself. And please don’t hold it all in.”

Bilbo had to smile at his words. Thorin had that effect on him. His deep voice had the ability to make the world seem not so bleak and hopeless. And it also made him agree with a serious nod. 

“There,” Thorin smiled then leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Then down to his lips. “I love it when you smile.”

Bilbo chuckled. “And I love you.”

”I love you too,” he replied. Bilbo surged forward and hugged him tightly. The sadness was still inside his heart and soul but, it had lessened as he listened to Thorin’s comforting words. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all. 

“You know, maybe we should just stay here?” Thorin suggested. “We can watch that Christmas movie you love so much. Eat those delicious cookies of yours and cuddle a bit. How’s that sound?”

”I though you didn’t like ‘It’s a wonderful life’?”

“Maybe you can convince me otherwise?” 

Bilbo brightened up at finally getting his boyfriend to watch his favorite movie. “But your sister...?”

”Will understand. I’ll tell her something came up or whatever. Now why don’t you get the dvd because I know you have it here somewhere and I’ll get the cookies ready?”

The blonde man nodded and bounced off the couch and made his way to the bedroom where he kept his dvd stash. 

“You’re that excited about this?” Thorin called out jokingly. 

“More than I probably should be!” came the sing song response. 

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s words. He stood up with a smile and wandered into the kitchen, thinking about how wonderful it was to see his only love so happy again. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting on Silence, I’m currently working on the next chapter but have hit a road block. I could use some help. If anyone is interested in lending a hand, I’d appreciate any advice and help I can get.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this please!!


End file.
